The Cat, The Fox, And the Phoenix
by Varusaki
Summary: when Kyuubi was sealed inside of naruto, something went wrong, he got out with help of a stronger demon! a mysterious women helps him,the hokage is asked to take her half-deamon son in 5 years to train as a ninja, how can he refuse? OC, Possible romance.


The Fox, the Cat, and the Phoenix

Hi all this is my second fanfic so let me know if anything is wrong, and if there is… please be nice about it, I hate seeing reviews where people just tear down the author instead of trying to help them . anyways I'm going to be inserting an OC into my story hopefully you readers will like my work! Anyways I just wanted everyone to know tha-

Naruto: _you gonna keep rambling on or are you gonna start the story? Jeez!_

Varusaki: hey! I was just about to sa-

Sekotsu: _ya for crying out loud you take forever to start a story!_

Varusaki: well if you two would let me talk I was abou-

Sasuke: _wow even Naruto isn't THIS bad_

Naruto: _hey what do you mean by that?!_

Varusaki: if everyone would be quite I would like to-

Sasuke: _I'm saying that Varusaki is even worse then you at rambling_

Naruto: _I don't even ramble like he does Sasuke so why don't you just shut up!_

Varusaki:angry cross marks appearing all over his head"

Sasuke: _what if I don't wanna shut up you gonna make something of it?_

Sekotsu: _notices Varusaki getting pissed off umm guys? Maybe you should be quite now … slowly backs away_

Naruto: _stay out of this Sekotsu! Bring it Sasuke I can take you on anytime, anywhe-_

Varusaki: WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND READ THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!

Naruto & Sasuke: _Varusaki does not own Naruto in any way shape or form but does own any characters he creates._

Varusaki: thank you, anyways enjoy the story!

* * *

The third hokage, Sarutobi looked down at the almost destroyed Konoha; it had only been a few hours after the nine-tailed

fox had been sealed away by Minato, the fourth hokage, giving his own life to protect the village from destruction. He even

used his newborn son to seal him away, there had only been one problem…..

* * *

--Flashback into Sarutobi's mind--_--_

_Inside the sealing room: "Sarutobi!! Somethings happened!" screamed an ANBU Member interror and fear. "What has happened?!" _

_the third hokage asked in alarm. "the nine-tailed fox! The sealed worked but-but- something gone wrong! The Kyuub's aura is still _

_here!" Sarutobi had a feeling of dread. "What!? How's that possible he should be go-" he was interrupted by a deep and sadistic _

_laughter. "__**you thought you could get rid of me that easily!?**__" "__**you thought that I wouldn't be prepared in case **_

_**something like this happened?**__" cold beads of sweat trickled down the third hokage's forehead "how did this happen!? Minato's _

_technique should have sealed the fox inside naruto and stayed there!" red chakra started to pour out of the seal on the newborns _

_belly and formed into the body of the nine-tailed fox. The demon fox looked around the room with dark red eyes.. he noticed the _

_terrified Ninjas sitting around him trying to enforce the seal. "__**did you really think that these pitiful seal ninjas could **_

_**entirely trap me in this boy?, I'm disappointed really...**__" the fox then bared his teeth snarled, swung a red claw at a seal _

_ninjas neck, a dull thud was herd throughout the room as the ninjas head fell off his shoulders and formed a blood pool, the body _

_fell backwards and proceeded to spread blood all over the floor.. "__**ahhh. That adds such a nice touch to the room, don't you **_

_**agree hokage?**__" the demon foxed looked at Sarutobi with mocking eyes "i don't get it you should be completely sealed inside that _

_boy!" the hokage shouted in confusion. "__**ah a funny thing about that..**__" the red chakra fox began to lick his paw "__**oh it should **_

_**have alright... if I didn't have an ally to help me that is**__" the fox said as he smiled a devious smile. "an ally?" the hokage _

_thought "__**don't you think its time to stop playing around and kill him already?**__**" **__a voice as smooth as silk echoed in the _

_room. The fox looked up with bored eyes, "__**ah darshada, you always ruin the fun, isn't it about time you came out? Oh **_

_**great ten-tailed cat?**__" "Ten-Tailed cat!?, theres a stronger demon the the Kyuubi!?" sarutobi thought in panic, as a black cloud of _

_chakra formed in the room. Out of the chakra cloud stepped a great black cat cat with emerald eyes and 10 magnificent tails, the _

_cat eyed Sarutobi and the infant with piercing eyes. "__**you actually got captured by these humans kyuubi?**__" asked Darshada _

_"__**they caught me off guard thats all, anyways since I'm half sealed in this boys body, might was well help me take **_

_**control over him.**__**" **__the demon fox said lazily. "__**I suppose so, lets just kill this old man first to make sure he doesn't pull **_

_**anything slick.**__" the cat and fox started to slowly walk towards the third hokage. Just when it looked like the hokage was doomed,_

_ gold spheres surrounded the two great demons, creating a force field trapping them in the spot they stood._

* * *

_ "what in the hell is going on?" the hokage thought out loud. Just then a figured came into the room in a puff of black smoke. Out _

_stepped a women in her early twenty's, but she was no ordinary women, on the top of her hear sticking out of her hair was two _

_fuzzy cat ears. She had the golden eyes of a cat, a 6-foot long tailed, and paws for feet. Other then that she looked completely _

_normal. The women was carrying a newborn infant with the same futures as the women, but his eyes were a piercing emerald _

_green. The women walked up to Sarutobi, "i will help you seal these 2 demons as long as you will grant me a request after the _

_deed has been done." the hokage looked at the two demons furiously trying to break though the barrier to rip apart him and the _

_mysterious women. Sarutobi looked back at the women "yes anything you want, just help me seal these two!" the hokage said _

_hastily. Normally the hokage would think about this proposal, but considering the position he was in he didn't have many options. _

_The women nodded In agreement "very well then let me handle the rest" she said as she walked over to the newborn naruto _

_screaming at the top of his lungs in fear and confusion. She then looked at her own newborn with loving eyes, he was sleeping _

_peacefully in her arms. "Sekotsu ...I'm so sorry but this is the only place left we have to turn for acceptance" tears started to drop _

_onto the little cat-boys face. Making him stir in slight discomfort . She then walked in front of the two demons. Shouting curses so _

_harsh that no living thing should ever hear those threats. She laid her newborn son in front of the demons and stepped back a few _

_paces. The newborn started to cry from the lack of warmth. "I'm so sorry Sekotsu.." the women said as tears trickled down her _

_face, she then proceeded to make handsigns. the hokage could not read the handsigns for her hands where a blur of motion _

_making many at once every second, the only sign the hokage saw was the last sign, the phoenix. __The fox knew what she was _

_doing "__**YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR BODY AND USE IT FOR A CHEW TOY!!**__ " the women _

_ignored the threats, "Demon__ Summoning Technique: The Burning Phoenix!" a golden circle surrounded the women and a _

_magnificent phoenix with 12 tails. It landed softly beside her and looked at her directly "__**is it time master?**__**" **__the women looked up _

_at the phoenix with tear stained eyes, "yes.. its time"_

* * *

"_**very well I shall seal these 2 into your son and myself to protect him from taking over your son**__" "__**i want you to **_

_**know that our time together, I shall cherish for eternity and glady give my freedom to protect your kin master.**__**" **__the _

_women bowed her head "thank you Randal, you've been my only friend since i was banished, I will never forget you." "__**as I will **_

_**never forget you master**__" the great 10-tailed cat looked at the phoenix in horror, rage, and disgust. "__**so the great 12-tailed **_

_**phoenix, the greatest tailed beast alive, willing to seal himself just to protect a mortal?**__" the phoenix glared at the cat _

_"__**SILINCE! I do this for honor and loyalty, something that you will never understand darshada!**__" __"__**now it is timed I **_

_**sealed us and ended this nightmare.**__" with screams of rage the chakra fox and the cat started to evaporate into chakra and _

_pour themselves into the cat-boys body. Once all of the chakra was inside the phoenix look back at his master. "__** goodbye master**_

_** I shall keep your son safe as well as the other child when the time comes**__**" **__the women gave a sad smile "goodbye my _

_friend, keep them safe." and with that the phoenix himself evaporated into a cloud of golden chakra and poured himself into the _

_cat-boy's body. After his chakra was in there a golden light appeared on the boys belly, once the light died down, what was left was _

_the same exact seal on the cat-boy's belly as the one on naruto's._

* * *

_Sarutobi stood there dumbstruck... "how could someone summon a tailed beast and have such a bond with it? I didn't even know _

_there was a stronger tailed beats then the kyuubi!" the women then picked up her son and walked towards the hokage. "now that _

_I have helped you, its your turn to hold up the other end of our agreement." the hokage snapped back to attention, thinking of the _

_things she could ask, she could ask to be given control of the village and he would have to agree after what she had done. "well, _

_guess I have no choice but to hear her request." he thought "very well then, what is it you want from me?" the women looked at _

_the hokage and then back to her son. "as you may have figured out.. me and my son are hanyo's." "half-demons?" the hokage _

_asked with surprise "yes we are half-demons we have been rejected by demon and human villages alike, a mix of both races but _

_never accepted by either." the women looked at Sarutobi with determined eyes. "what I want is for my son to be accepted here, it _

_is the __last place that he has a chance to live a normal life, the technique the Phoenix did needed my life-force so I only have about _

_5 years to live before I die. In 5 years time you will get a letter from a golden hawk, the letter will be sealed with this mark." she _

_showed him the mark, it was a phoenix rising from a pile of ash's "in that letter it will tell you where to meet me and I want you to _

_take my son back to your village and train him to be a ninja." she looked back at her son "its the only hope for him to live close to _

_normal life in this world. The women handed Sarutobi a piece of paper with the phoenix mark on it. " do not forget your promise, I _

_will send you that letter in 5 years." and with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke into the night.  
_

* * *

_--End of Flash Back--_

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the piece of paper with the phoenix mark on it. "in 5 years we will have to train a hanyo as a

ninja..." he went back inside to his bedroom and laid on the bed "hopefully the village will be able to accept him for who he

is" and with that he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Varusaki: well thats it for chapter 1! I'm gonna start working on the second chapter as soon as I can so please read and review and tell me how I did!.


End file.
